


A hand to hold

by memadlife431



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Cute Ending, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Character, Love, Multi, Newspapers, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shorts, short fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife431/pseuds/memadlife431
Summary: One shoots on the couple's i Adore..... And the fandom's i love1/harry/ron2/jon /daenrys3/berry/cisco





	1. A hand to hold

**Author's Note:**

> Dont forger to recommend me your favorite fandom i am always looking for new one

"Be careful harry and why are you laughing so much.Is there any jokes in the news paper today."

Harry looked up from the newspaper which he was reading with his tear filled eyes.

"Dud you need to read this "

"What?" Ron sounded annoyed with Harry's amusement.

"This news about us "harry laughing again

" oyyyyyy give it to me " ron tried to take the newspaper away from Harry's hand

"It will make you angry don't read it "

" what is it written anyway "

Suddenly there was loud sounds coming from the bedroom

Ron and Harry looked at each others and picked there wand up

" are you ready harry "

And they open there badroom door to found very angry ginny and Hermione and luna trying to control her 

"What happened girls why are you here"

Luna just smile but Hermione spoke

" there is that article and ginny read it...... And now"

"Oh that article yeah harry was talking about it "

"How dare they" ginny spoked angrily

"What "

"Actually they called you fat " luna said smiling 

Ron looked at his belly and put a hand over it protectively

" yeah i do look fat you know "

" but it's not there fucking business to write about it " 

" ginny come we have dinner ready and ron have cooked it come before ir got cold " harry said to ginny 

It makes ginny pout and relaxed a little

" okay i am going now but next time they have to....."

" come kn food is ready " Hermione pulled Ginny and luna with her towards the dining table 

" why are you crying now are you heart by the news " harry asked lokking concern for his ver pregnant husband

"no...no just thinking how much they do love us so much "

" yeah "

'Am i looking fate harry"  
" you know what maybe ginny is calling me 

Leaving behind a confuse and heart Ron weasly


	2. You are the reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter please do enjoy

Daenerys targaryen wasn't too happy seeing who was standing in front of her and the look in the person's face. 

Daeny knew the person she has heard a lot of think about Jon snow but she just never had meet with him before.

There was something unique about this mane which was strange.

" i heard Lord Snow says the long night is coming ..... What you mean my lord may i ask " daeny says mockingly to lord she didn't care about and was standing between her way.

This man is called the Prince that's bot true her child was the true Prince. He was supposed tho rule the whole world daneys eyes became shiny its not the time to cry she has to be strong . A women can't became week in front her enemy. If he doesn't agree with her though. For now daney has a rolo to play and she have to be a queen.

The king of the north Jon Snow .he sounds like quite a man.

There first meeting was really strange though.

YOU ARE STANDING IN THE PRESENCE OF DANERYS TARGARYENS RIGHTFUL AIR OF THE IRON THRONE RIGHTFUL QUEEN PROTECTOR OF SEVEN KINGDOM MOTHER OF DRAGONS.

To be honest i wasn't very happy about meeting him but the moment i saw him something told me he wasn't like every one else who used me for there benefits

He was only person bagging to be used it was funny and frightening at the same time

A oath is an oath i believe and jon has made a oath to protect me and stay beside me forever till his last breath .what dose that meant

forever

Jon spoke beside me i didn't even notice he's wake and looking at me his looks are quite strange you could not understand what he is saying or thinking unless he says to you which is good cuz jon doesn't lie like other people

Forever

And he smile's that was enough for me to know that he would was there for me and always will be to protect me and to keep me safe.


	3. Walk with me

Running alone he can feel the air on his skin getting hot and sticky. His breathing is getting rush and he have no idea where he is going and why . 

"I love you "

Berry stopped for a sec to catch his breath . the place was dark around him. Where was he doing here how dose he come here of all the places he could be.

" I love You "

Stop please stop. Berry put his hand in his ear to stop the voice but it's useless knowing it is coming from inside .

"I love you. Jipsi "

Berry could still hear ciscos voice clearly.

He dose not love you so stop crying. Don't hurt yourself.

Berry on his knees can hearLeft.hrine saying this words to him but the stupid tears just won't stop.

Why this always happens to me .what have i done to deserve it.

I love .

Stop stop stop i have heard pleas now leave me alone.

Berry stood up and run back and now he know where he have to go.and too whom.

 

==================  
"Hay guys have you seen berry i need to take to him"

Cathreen just nodded his head she was doing some work on some project that only she knew wherever her important project was more then there friend . cisco though bitterly.

The important think is he need to tell berry something important

"Where are you please cone back fast"

===============

Berry stopped it felt like someone has said his name and the person is waiting for him

Betty allen where are you going so what ciso dose not love you back but you love him and that's the important thing

I am coming cisco i am coming back to you just with for me please.

==============

Berry entered the room and found cisco leaning ob his dask probably sleeping why was he here on this time 

 

"Cisco '?" Berry called

"Cisco murmur something on his sleep whic make verry laugh 

There was a not in the dask which said " please berry take him to his room he won't go until you come so had to left him so it's your duty to take care of him .please do that for me by cathreen.

Berry laugh of course he would take care of the the only person he love in the whole entire world

Berry carried ciso up and they left together

Berry didn't saw who was there in the shadow smiling at the two boys and seeing his blind both boys are to there own feelings.

"My boys " the voice smiled and Left

**Author's Note:**

> Update every next day and couples will be added with each new chapter


End file.
